Barely holding on
by Anetha Pham-La
Summary: Life is cruel & unusual when it wants to be. Especially when life turns a person's world upside down, causing uncertainties & darkness to consume them. What could be worse? Rebecca already has a plate overflowing with responsibilities & the last thing she needs is more after moving to Mt. Ebott with her family. Disclaimer: I only own OC's and the plot. R&R. Warning: Dark themes.
1. Knock Knock

"Knock, knock!" A high-pitched voice filled the air around a long wooden table, all eyes focusing on the youngest boy. His lips spreading into a wide smile of innocents, making the child even more adorable than he normally was. His varying baby and adult teeth, giving him a slight lisp that just added onto his adorable innocents.

"Who's there? The table's occupants questioned the boy before the boy replied. "Chocolate cow! Mooooo~!"

Laughter filled the smile room then dissipating into pleasant conversations. Everything was just right. It was seemingly perfect. Happiness, calmness, worry free. Bring a sense of normality to a certain woman. Her smile radiating with content and caring. Her hand intertwined with another as they watch their family with pride. Dragging her eyes away from her family, shock consumed her. Sitting next to her was a headless corpse, blood flowing to the floor while the darkness crept over to the table. Snapping her gaze back to her family, a scream erupted from deep within her form. A heart-wrenching cry soon following while tears began to flow freely. Before her, was her family, each bleeding in one way or another. Organs strewed all over the table, various cooking utensils sticking into the bodies of her loved ones. An unknown force pulled her eyes to look down into her hands. A heavy kitchen knife glinting a red sheen, bloody and dull while the other hand was clutching the hair of a screaming bodiless head. All while a sick child-like laughter filled the air.

The sound of someone pounding on a door caused the woman to snap back into reality. Heavy breaths being taken while the young female tried to will her heart into a more calming rhythm. The dream deeply shocked her to the very core of her existence. Her eyes instantly snapped to the nearest clock while the knocking resumed. Though she was glad that whoever was knocking had awoken her, annoyance crept into her features. It was 12:45 in the morning. Either it was the neighbor with their tendency to ask for some sort of ridiculous requests at god awful hours or her parents are too tired to let themselves in. Heaving one last sigh, the woman stood from her position on the couch, making her way to the door. A simple click notified the tiered woman that she had successfully unlocked the door.

"Ms. Rebecca McKealling?" A rather gruff voice asked upon the door revealing the occupant inside, a tired nod informing the man that he had indeed found the right person. "Sorry to have awakened you at this hour."

Brown orbs glanced between the two police officers on her front porch. The atmosphere the two had- along with the storm outside- brought a sense of worry, dread, and confusion to the sleepy girl.

"How may I be of assistance this morning officers?" She asked cautiously. If the police had wanted to arrest her, then they wouldn't have knocked. Nor had she done anything against the law to her knowledge.

The officers cast a glance to each other, a silent conversation being passed before one of them spoke. "I regret to inform you that your parents have been in an accident. They died upon impact."

Time froze as the woman processed what few words she heard. Her body felt numb and her eyelids heavy while tears had escaped from her fuzzy sight. 'Parents...accident…dead' ran through her mind before everything went black.

Thank you for reading. ~Anetha Pham-La Undertale belongs to the creator. Oc's and plot belong to me. 


	2. Rain

Rain. She hated the rain. A frown set itself in place as she watched from the window as the cars drive by outside. The grip on her porcelain mug tightened slightly. The warmth radiating from the coffee doing little to calm her nerves. All she wanted was to see that car pull in. She wanted to see their faces. Not the illusions. Not the imaginary people walking around the house from past memories. She wanted to smell her father's cooking, her mother's ramblings as she folded laundry. Now it's been nearly two months. Laughter rarely touched the air. She missed it all.

After the accident, the following days were a blur. Papers danced across her vision, the gas notice flashing here and there, and even more tears. She felt older then she looked and it was exhausting. Rebecca felt her nerves loosen ever so slightly and her frown twitching into a smile. They were her children. To her, they were already her children beforehand. Oldest sister or not, she felt like their second mother. Now they were legally her children, all four of them. It brought peace to her mind knowing they were safe and together.

"SPOOKY SCARY SKELETONS~ SEND SHIVERS DOWN YOUR SPINE~ SHRIEKING SKULLS WILL SHOCK YOUR SOUL, SEAL YOUR DOOM TONIGHT~"

Rececca glanced at the ringing alarm, small words informing her she had 10 minutes before leaving. Swiping her thumb across the screen, silence then took hold of the room. Her eyes shifted back to the rain in front of her. Her eyes hardening while she drank the coffee. She did not want to drive through the rain. Not even for a second. Yet she had to. She couldn't miss two graduations, nor the dinner she planned for the children.

"Alright my little Kinder, let's get going." Rebecca finally spoke once she set the coffee mug down. Her brown orbs sliding to the little girl at her feet.

"Mm-mmm m mmmm?" The little girl asked through closed lips, causing the older woman to smile lovingly. "Yes, we are going to get the boys."

Scooping up the one-year-old, Rebecca walked over to the table by the door, grabbing the diaper bag and keys. Locking up the house, Rebecca carefully buckled up the baby before getting in herself. Her muscles automatically taking charge of driving. Signs and street lights passed by with each minute once the safety of the house was out of view. The engine purring and the radio playing Radio Disney, while giggles erupting every now and then from the mostly quiet babe, nothing deterred the brunettes focus. Determined to keep the precious cargo safe from all harm from the evils outside.

Minutes turned into an hour before the middle school pulled into view. The car rolling into a stop in a parking space. Parking the vehicle brunette eyes flickering to the mirror. Staring at the baby mirror that laid in before the baby. Pale pink lips pulled into a small smile seeing the babe asleep. Rebecca's eyes flickered to the clock next to note the time. The lights had been kind to her by staying green and hardly any traffic on the way to the school. Giving her an extra 20 minutes until the first graduation. Turning the car off, her eyes blankly stared out at the rain. A single thought crossing her mind.

"We need a change."


	3. Arrangements

"Yes I know its short notice-Everything is in order and I'll drop off your purchase before I leave…I understand. Yes sir I know, excuse me for a moment please." Pulling the cellphone away from her ear, her hand covered the pin hole sized microphone. "Boys, please, I'm on the phone and the baby is sleeping. Why don't you guys go play in your rooms or watch a movie?" Rebecca watched as the eldest boy usher the other two into his room. If anyone saw this, they would never think that all three boys had special needs or ever attended special education classes. Bringing the phone back up to her ear, she spoke into it again.

"Hello, are you still there? I'm sorry about that-tomorrow? No I can't, I have just one more days' worth of packing. I can deliver either tonight or the day after tomorrow-It's a two-three day trip. I see, I will be starting to ship over mail. Oh…I see…hnmmmm. " She listened to the voice on the other line as her fingers danced across the computer buttons. "According to my notes, you already made the final payments. I can defiantly deliver this afternoon. I'll be there anywhere from 12:30 to 1:00. Is that going to be fine? Great. Mhnmm,…yes I have the address written down. Yes thank you, have a wonderful day as well. Bye bye now."

Sighing in relief, she set her phone down onto the desk having dealt with the final client on her list. The house was mostly packed save for one room. One she had been dreading to touch, but everything was arranged making the room unavoidable now. The house was up for sale for only a month and it was already bought, the custody papers signed many months ago where packed neatly away. The schools informed that they were moving, the new home bought and ready for when they get there, her business and customers aware about the move, and a colleague of hers helping out with the moving the things that wouldn't be able to fit in the van.

"Tonight when everyone is asleep I'll pack that room. Then tomorrow will be a fun day before the long drive." She muttered to herself. Glancing at the watch on her wrist a groan escaped. "I'm so tired." Yelling and crying erupted within a split second, causing Rebecca to hurry to the bedrooms.

"Boys enough! You woke Melody!" The woman called seeing the one year old running out crying. "DAMIAN AND THOMAS KNOCK IT OFF!" Rebecca yelled now standing outside of the bedroom door. Joseph sat on his bed, rambling about how they need to share the pillow.

Taking a deep breath she calmed her nerves. Yelling wasn't going to do much. This she witnessed many times when their father was alive. "Alright Elf, what happened?" Rebecca asked as she looked at the eldest boy, Joseph. He shook his head no repeatedly no before rambling how he wasn't an elf and that his name is Joseph. Rebecca listened to his ramblings, noting how the three were looking a lot like their parents. Joseph with his hair a dark brown that appeared black in certain lighting and his tall height was just like their dad's. His hazel eye like their mother. Damian, the second eldest boy, held the same hair color and height, only his eyes dark brown like their dads. He had their mothers smile and freckles. The third was the youngest boy. Thomas, he too had there dark hair and brown eyes like their dad, maybe even his height in years to come. His cheeks dotted with freckles. Yet each held their own differences. Joseph was born with a high metabolism, causing him to look almost like skin and bones, but slowly has built enough mussel thanks to his pediatrician and doctor a few years ago. Damion, constantly hungry, yet never gaining a pound unlike Thomas, whose appetite seemingly non-existent most of the time though healthy nonetheless.

"Stop fighting over the pillow and get in the car. Let's get a move on." She watched them scramble out of the room as Melody walked over complaining. Her little arms raised up in want. Rebecca wasn't sure what she would look more like, but she was certain that melody would have their mother's short height and possibly hazel eyes. Yet currently, the babe had a head full of blonde hair and grey eyes. Reminding the eldest sister of the pictures she saw of herself. As a baby, Rebecca too had a head of blonde hair before the years darkened it to a dark caramel brown like her mother. Her eyes once green had turned to a dark chocolate brown like her father along with his height. Though Rebecca looked more like her mother in the face due to the freckles dotting her cheeks.

There was one thing the four siblings had in common though. The boys looked like triplets in their separate baby photos, while the girls looked like twins when compared to each other. Making it a blessing and a curse, that her siblings not only looked alike in some way.


	4. Beginnings

Three days it took to drive from the old house to the town they will learn to call home. Three days filled with laughter, screaming, yelling, and sleeping, children. Brown orbs flickered to the rear view mirror as she glanced at the sleeping children. The sun had gone down awhile ago and the darkness of night taking over. Behind the car, her collogue drove the moving van. There really wasn't much in the truck so it was rather small.

Rebecca's eye switched back to the road in front of her. By the time they got to the house, it would be close to 11:30. Keeping her eyes on the road, she picked up her cell, speed dialing the driver behind her. Ringing filled the air from the small device as the speaker was activated. "Ello?"

"Hey Jack, I just wanted to inform you that we'll be arriving around 11:30. At the latest….midnight. Could you maybe stay for a bit and help me set up at least one bed for the kids? I can move everything once it's in the house."

"I can't do that to you. You don't have very many things so I'll help ya place them in the rooms ya want."

"Thank you, Jack, I'll make sure to pay you for your troubles-" "It's no trouble Bec. Just keep leading the way and I'll handle the furnishings."

"Are you sure? I can help you once I get these four insi-" "No Bec, after all you've done for me it's no problem. No use trying to convince me otherwise." "Alright, but my offer still stands if you need it." "Bec, just lead the way damn it."

She could hear his deep chuckling before hanging up. Leaving the woman to sigh. "Stubborn arse." She mumbled turning the radio up enough for her to hear, but keep the children asleep. Changing the channel only when static would take control. With each sip of her gas station coffee, she forced herself to fight off the sleep until something caught her eye.

 _Mnt. Ebott. Exit 4668_

Before long, she turned off at the exit, turning the radio off no listening to the GPS. Making the turns necessary until she reached her destination. Pulling into a driveway of a dark house. Parking, she kept the car running and quietly slipping out. Waving to Jake just as he brought the truck to a stop.

"Are you sure that you'll be alright here Bec? On your own with all these monsters around?" Jake asked opening the back up so they could get a bed moved inside. "Yes Jake, now are you sure you don't need help? At least let me help you with a mattress so that we can get the kids inside."

"Bec, go unlock the door." He ushered while climbing in. Huffing, the brunette did as told and stood holding the door after flipping on the nearest light.

"Just set it down in one of the rooms. Then I'll start ushering kids inside." She yawned tiredly before the two slipped into silence, working as fast as their tired minds would allow them. Finding it now nearly 2 o'clock in the morning, Rebecca offered Jake a place to sleep, only for him to hug her then drive off. Leaving her to rest and dream of the day ahead of her.

Loud and enthusiastic pounding echoed off the front door, causing Rebecca to snap awake from what felt like only a few minutes of sleep. When really, it had been three hours. Cursing mentally, she rushed to the door, hoping to silence the thunderous knocking.

"don't wake up, don't wake up," Rebecca muttered continually until she swung open the door. Eyes widening as a red glove appeared in her vision before her world blackened.


	5. Children

Everything was a blur as she came to, the first thing she registered is the all too quiet atmosphere. Blinking to clear her vision, she started to sit up, holding her head in hopes that the pain would go away.

"HUMAN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? THE GREAT PAPYRUS DID NOT MEAN TO HURT YOU!" One voice said in a yell. "THE GREAT PAPYRUS DID NOT KNOW WHAT TO DO! MY BROTHER WILL BE HERE SOON! SO WE SHALL WAIT HEAR IN MY HOU-"  
Eyes widening, she searched the area, her mind having finished his sentence before him. Without a word, she dashed to the door. In a fit of panic, she flung open the door only to be stopped by a shorter thing. Mind fogged with fear, she pushed passed the obstacle, wildly searching for her home. Following the faint sound of crying across the street, she took off. Throwing open the door, she ran to the bedroom, picking up the crying baby, lulling her to a quiet whimper.

"I'm hear, I'm hear, shu-" "AAAAAAAA" A high pitched squeal of fear rang through the air, causing the baby in Rebecca's arms to burst into another set of crying.

Rushing to living room, she froze seeing why her sibling was screaming and ran to hide behind her legs. Standing at the door, was two skeletons. One tall and the other short. Snapping out of her momentary shock, she grabbed Thomas by the arm, hoisting him to her back while holding melody with her one arm protectively. Ears ringing from the screams and crys, she walked to the kitchen, slipping Thomas into a kitchen chair, she pulled out her cell, handing it to him.

"Imp, stop, it's alright, here, watch the silly pizza song, your favorite." Rebecca soothed. Grabbing a bag off the counter, she sifted through it, hastily making a baby bottle, then gave it to the baby. "Elf! Come calm imp. Dragon, time to awaken!"

"I'm not an Elf, I'm Joseph." Joseph replied walking out. Walking to the kitchen to comfort the youngest boy. Turning her attention to the two skeletons, she motioned them to come inside. She could tell that the tallest held guilt in his features though she didn't know how.

"Feel free to have a seat." She sight walking to the a side of the living room, searching the boxes with her free hand. Finding the bouncer, she pulled it out and moved it to the middle of the room. Gently, she pried the bottle away, and readjusting till the babe was sitting up near her shoulder. With gently yet firm pats on the baby's back, she checked on the boys while waiting for the baby to burb.

"You two are staring." Rebecca stated quietly. Placing the baby in the bouncer, she set it on low, so melody could bounce with no help.

"HU-" "shhhhhh, please, lower your volume. There has been enough yelling, screaming, and crying." Rebecca interjected with a warning glare towards the skeletons. Her mind mentally noting the look of disapproval from the shorter one.

"I TH-the great papyrus am sorry…" The taller one said in defeat. "I….did not mean to hit you or take you from these kids." Tears formed in his eyes as he sobbed silently. Using his gloves to whip away the tears.

Rubbing her head, she sighed, dragging her hand down to her cheek until it fell limply to her side. "I forgive you. However, I ask that next time, please knock more quietly and be mindful that here may be more than one in a house." Her voice was caring yet held that firm sound of reprimanding she always used with her siblings.

Her features soften seeing the tall skeleton grin. "Papyrus was it?" She asked receiving a eager nod. "Thank you for apologizing to me, but I-" "SPOOKY SCARY SKELETONS~ SEND SHIVERS DOWN YOUR SPINE~ SHRIEKING SKULLS WILL SHOCK YOUR SOUL, SEAL YOUR DOOM TONIGHT~"

"Mom-Becca! You're phone ringing." Thomas said running to his sister. Once handing the cell phone to her, he hide behind her legs. "That mom and dad! They come and fight the ghosts!" He said still hiding.

Glancing at the number, she answered. "Hello? This is she- oh I see. Could I please call you back? I have some important matters to attend to. I assure you that I will promptly call you back so we may discuss your work. Alright, yes. Thank you byebye." Ending the call, she promptly turned her attention to her youngest brother. Kneeling to his level, she smiled softly.

"That wasn't mom and dad. That was my work." "your work?" "Yes. Now how about after Becca talk with these two nice….men. Then we unpack okay?" "Noooo, I want mom and daddy." He said, beginning to break down. With a broken heart, she pulled the child into a hug. "Shush shush, it's okay, how about we play a movie? The ghostbusters one." "Noooo, I want coffee." "Coffee, ghostbusters, and grilled cheese?" Rebecca tried. "and…no slime." He sniffed, caused the eldest girl to chuckle. "No, no ghost slime. Now, can you go tickle the elf so I can talk to these nice men?" Watching him closely, she sighed sitting in front of melody who was now asleep.

"Sorry about that." Looking up tiredly, she faked a grin. "We just arrived last night and haven't been able to settle in yet."

"S'kay," the shorter one spoke through his grin. "Its night to meet you." "SANS!"


	6. Bonus (Sans PoV)

_How the hell did I end up here again? Oh yeah, this bitch being rude._ He thought to himself. He didn't know the full story. All he knew was that she ran into him and then started glaring and reprimanding his brother. He sat watching her closely. She looked tired, though it was her fault for having so many kids.

"Sorry about that." Looking up tiredly, she faked a grin. "We just arrived last night and haven't been able to settle in yet."

"S'kay," the shorter one spoke through his grin. "Its night to meet you." He lied through his teeth convincingly, all while throwing in one of his puns. "SANS!" his brother yelled.

All at once noises crashed together. The baby woke up with a blood-curdling scream, a thud came from another room as if a body hit the floor, the young boy from earlier started to cry, while a crash occurred in the kitchen as glass broke. Soon after the glass breaking, a break down occurred. _Fuuuuuuuuck. Too much commotion and not enough sleep to deal with this shit._ His smile remained in place, yet he knew his white pupil dots disappeared. All at once the woman too into action. She gathered the baby and went to the kitchen. Returning with the young boy on her back and dragging a crying older boy. Next thing he knew, a third boy came out looking hurt and cranky. She gathered them in one place and had them sit. Sitting down, she hugged all of them together. "I'm here. Calm down." She cooed in a soft tone.

To his amazement, she started to sing. Calming down three of the four children. Her voice calming yet sweet like honey. Not to high or too low in tone. For someone he was hating, he would rather hear her voice over that scrap metal his brother was dating. "As the clouds roll by, we'll sing a song of the sea. Rolling, rolling, rolling, rolling…" Her voice faded as she noticed the four had calmed down. "There now. All calm and relaxed, how about we find you all a change of clo-" she began before being cut off by the grumpy child. "I don't wanna get dressed."

The eldest skeleton sat there watching very closely. For someone with a pretty voice, she sure was rude. There they were sitting and she was busy with her brats. "Dragon boy there will be no arguing today." She spoke in a demanding voice. Catching the skeleton brothers off guard. "NO!" the boy yelled at her. Handing the baby to the boy the older looking boy, she stood and stared down at the one angry with her. "Do not speak to me that way young man. Now go and fix yourself a cup of coffee or I will. You need to calm down." She stated crossing her arms. "You make me a cup of coffee, and you'll be grounded by mom and dad!" he said.

Sans looked up at his brother. Finding the younger skeleton curious. His eyes cast over to the woman confused to see her and the boy laughing. "We'll see about that you scarcely dragon! But we shall send forth our brethren the Elf in search for the treasure amongst these boxes." She spoke with a dramatic flair. Earning giggles form the children. "Nonono, I'm not an Elf, I'm Joseph." The child spoke while looking anywhere but her. Trying his best to hide his giggles.

Smirking, she relaxed. "Fine Joey, please look for the boxes with your names and get dressed. Dami could you please help Joey. Tommy lets get you set up with some a movie on my cell while I make coffee." She orders picking up the baby. "Then we can unpack and go out for dinner. Who wants pancakes for dinner?" He listened as the kids said me before leaving to do as they were told.

"I'm sorry, it's a handful taking care of kids with guests." He could tell she was being sincere. "please allow me to make it up to you with a cup of coffee….or water?" She offered. Before anyone could answer, Papyrus was in front of the human girl with enthusiasm. "Human! What are your secrets!"


	7. Chapter 7

Rebecca couldn't help but stifle a yawn, it was too early for this shit, nor was it planned. She would have much preferred to unpack or at least sleep in a bit more. Yet here she was, dealing with a headache and all the crying. She didn't even know how to respond to the tall skeleton, and she was pretty sure that the shorter skeleton brother was pissed off with her somehow.

"Oh um...that's...ummm...that is...I..." _How could she explain this?_ Becca thought. She didn't feel comfortable explaining her situation just yet nor did she trust these two. "Well, they wouldn't be secrets if I told anyone," The woman began noting that the strangely energetic skeleton was slipping into disappointment "unless they became close friends that is?" she finished with the open invitation causing the skeleton to smile.

"Would you both like something to drink?" She offered again. "I'll understand if you don't want to stay," Becca added trying to keep herself neutral about everything. "We're used to it."

"Got any ketchup?" The shorter skeleton spoke having empathy for the woman. "Actually yes... although it's warm. If that's alright?" He nodded and got up. "I'll have water." The taller skeleton spoke in a soft tone. "I'll show you to the table then," Becca said with a smile. "erm... after I take care of this one." She quickly added walking to the back of the house.

The skele-brothers looked at each other as if having a silent conversation. "Mom-Becca! There's glass on the ground. It sharp and it hurts you?" the younger boy called ending his statement with a question. "YES, IT WILL! STAY OUT OF THE KITCHEN PLEASE! I'LL CLEAN IT UP IN A MOMENT!" She yelled back. "Tommy, I have your, your um, hem, clothes." the boy referred to as elf said coming out. Only to turn and follow the younger boy once he walked passed.

"Bro, we should leave, the human is rather rude." the shorter of the two spoke softly. "The human is new brother, we are being neighborly." Papyrus responded with a new resolve. Knowing better than to keep pressuring his lil bro to leave, the elder skeleton simply sighed. His eyes flickered over to the returning form of the human. Noting the tiredness hidden behind that fake smile. "My apologies, it's always busy like this." She immediately said as she motioned for them to follow her. He stared at her with little curiosity as the brunette shifted through the boxes around them one-handed until setting up a baby chair for the little tot in her arm.

"Human, what is the little human name?" The ex-royal guard asked while attempting to aid the human. "Oh! Forgive me, I'll give introductions in a minute. Once I get this setup, I have the glass to clean up, and your drinks to gather, and then I have to feed the children." She rambled off her list as she shook the little seat to ensure it was stable. Deeming it was, she sat the child down and buckled it up. "Allow me to assist human." Papyrus said looking around as if looking for the broom. "Oh no, I can't ask you to do that, you and your brother are my guest's papyrus, it'll only take a moment."

The shorter skeleton watched as she guided his brother to a chair and then pulled it out before doing the same for the elder skeleton. Point for her, but still on the shit list. Sans thought as he sat down, glancing between the baby, the girl, and his brother. In a blink, the brunette had procured a broom and dustpan from the piles of boxes and had the shattered glass swept up. "Elf! Dragon! Imp! Table please!" She called as she sifted through more boxes. Pulling out multiple glasses, a rather big bottle of ketchup, a box of pop tarts and a toaster- momentarily pausing her search to plug in the device- then proceded to warm the pastries. Before anyone knew it, she was back diving into boxes and pulling out a roll of napkins.

With swift movements, like a dance, she had the water turned on and the cups filled. The brothers watched the little dance as the other kids came over and filled the rest of the chairs. "Alright, pop tarts for brunch boys, then after I want you to help me unpack a bit before we go out for dinner." She spoke while setting sans and papyrus's drinks in front of them. "Hey Becca, look!" Dragon spoke with excitement pointing to the shorter skeleton drinking the ketchup. "You and he like ketchup to drink." He continued smiling broadly like he discovered a new tv show. "It's 'he and you' not 'you and he." She corrected pulling out the hot pop tarts and placing another set into the toaster. Walking over to the table, placing a glass of water and the pastries in front of the younger boy. "Nor do we point. Please apologize. Joseph, please go retrieve the baby bottle and put it in the sink."

"Sorry." The one called dragon said as he stood and hugged the shorter skeleton. He then went into the kitchen and grabbed his drink and went out to the porch. The brunette shook her head while smiling apologetically at the tensed shorter skeleton. "I apologize. He really is a sweet kid, he just...has a unique way of expressing." "S'kay." the smiling skeleton shrugged although he was still rather uncomfortable.

Words were hardly exchanged as she finishes placing pop tarts and drinks for the kids and a fresh baby bottle. "I promised introductions." She breathed through a tired sigh. "I'm Rebecca McKealling," she began and stood behind the tallest boy before continuing "and these children are my..." she paused momentarily to phrase her next words before settling with the truth. "my siblings, Joseph the eldest boy, Damian the boy out on the porch, Tomas the youngest boy, and Melody, the youngest of us all." She listed while motioning to each child with their given names. _So, they're not her biological children…they're her siblings._ Sans thought. A heavyweight in his stomach easing that he never knew was there until the feeling of guilty for judging her overtook him.

"Human, as you know I am the great Papyrus, and this is my brother Sans." The taller skeleton spoke. "I really am sorry for what happened earlier, are you alright?" Worry filled his features as he stood and examined the girl. Confusing Sans as his eyes flickered between them. "I'm alright really, Papyrus" Becca assured hesitant with him being so close, however, she stood still and let him examine her. "Just a slight headache but knowing my siblings are alright had soothed the panic from earlier."

"I shouldn't have brought you back to the house, I assumed it was only you." He deflated slightly and hesitated as the elder human hugged him. "It's alright Papyrus. You were worried about my wellbeing after that accidental display. Perhaps you both would like to come over in a few days for dinner? If you two don't mind that is. We can always figure something out if dinner is not acceptable." "I, the great papyrus accepts this date." The girl balked and stood there rather pale. "D-date? W-what? I-i...sh-shouldn't we become friends first? L-let's not g-get ahead of ourselves." She sputtered with waving hands as panic set in. "He means it as friends," Sans spoke before drinking the ketchup. "Yes, friends." Papyrus finished for sans watching as the girl relaxed with a breath of relief. Chuckling nervously, she tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Sorry, I'm just really frazzled with moving and all."


End file.
